This phase I study is designed to determine the safety and tolerance and, as secondary objectives, pharmacokinetics, immunomodulatory effect and antiviral effect of the oral interferon inducer Imiquimod in patients with chronic hepatitis C. This 6 month treatment trial will include 2 30 hr. CRC admissions for monitoring, and blood and urine collections.